Hidden Desires
by TinkWinchester26
Summary: The Cullen house is full of secrets and lies. What happens when they start to be revealed?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my second fic, please feel free to let me know what you think. Please be kind to each other in your reviews. Constructive criticism is welcome but rudeness is just childish. I hope you all enjoy. Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing. Thankies for reading!**

**~XOXO Tink.~**

**Hidden Desires**

Bella sighed quietly as she pulled up to the Cullen mansion where she would be staying for the weekend. The entire family, including Edward, had left earlier that morning on a hunting trip that would last the weekend. Only Jasper remained behind to 'babysit' the human. Apparently Edward worried about her safety if she stayed at her dad's while he was gone and of course going to Jake's for the weekend was "out of the question".

Bella was actually surprised that Edward was going to allow her to spend a weekend alone with his on the wagon, off the wagon brother. Not that Bella was worried Jasper would hurt her, quite the opposite. Edward just usually did his best to keep Jasper away from her so it was a rather shocking decision on his part. It made it obvious that he trusted his brother more than the wolves. With another soft sigh Bella let go of her musings for the moment and got out of her truck, heading into the house.

The Cullen house was quiet but Bella figured that was because only Jasper was there. She headed up to the third floor dropping her bag off in Edward's room before heading back down to the kitchen to fix herself some lunch. Not having spotted him anywhere else in the house she figured Jasper was in his and Alice's room and wondered if he was going to stay there the whole weekend. To be quite honest she was hoping to spend some time with the one Cullen she knew the least. Hell she knew Rosalie more than Jasper and Rose hated her. Bella had always been curious about Jasper whether because he was kept away from her by Edward or because she just was she didn't know. She had to admit though, the fact that Edward didn't want her around him, just made her want to get to know him all the more. She shook her head as she finished her sandwich and cleaned up. Besides the hint of danger that always seemed to surround the newest Cullen was very much a turn on, not that she would ever tell anyone that. It was times like this that she was grateful that Edward didn't have an all access pass to her thoughts. With a look around the once again spotless kitchen, Bella decided she would at least go say hi to Jasper. It was only polite, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Enjoy chapter two and remember reviews are like orgasms from the Major, oh so yummy! Be kind to each other. Disclaimer: Not my sandbox, I just play in it. **

She found him in his room just as she thought she would. She had politely knocked on his door, which had opened a little due to not being closed all the way, and then crept in quietly when she got no reply. He was standing with his hands braced against the wall of glass facing the back yard, he still made no move to acknowledge that she was in the room but she knew that he was aware she was. "Jasper?" Bella called softly to him, not missing the way his hands slightly clenched against the glass. She took in the way his body was slightly hunched over and how taught the muscles in his arms were. "Are you ok?"

It seemed like hours has passed before he spoke, though in reality it was only a minute or two. "You shouldn't be in here Bella." His voice was husky and it sent a whisper down her spine, _dangerous._ "I didn't mean to bother you; I just thought I'd say hi." Bella responded quietly. His posture hadn't changed and truth be told Bella was a little worried about him. "Really though, are you ok Jasper?" She asked again not able to help herself and also wondering why she was moving closer to him. She stopped halfway to him noticing the muscles in his back tightening, it reminded her of a snake getting ready to strike, and incidentally sent a shiver of arousal through her. Bella froze hoping that Jasper was too distracted to notice the lust wafting through her as she tried to get a hold on her teenage hormones. Apparently that was wishful thinking.

Before Bella could begin to blink, she found herself trapped between the marble chest of Jasper and the glass wall. Slowly her eyes raised to his and her heart skipped a beat before speeding up as she gazed at him. Red, his eyes were bright red. She knew what that meant but she couldn't help but think, _they're beautiful_. "Jasper what happened?" She asked, concerned for him. Jasper's eyes bore into her own and she held his gaze with a boldness she didn't know she possessed. Jasper didn't answer however only stared at her, and that's when things took a different turn. Wanting to speak again but not knowing what to say, Bella just watched him and thus wasn't shocked when Jasper leaned down and ran his nose over her neck breathing deeply. She bit her bottom lip to keep from groaning in both arousal and embarrassment as she felt her underwear dampen. She knew there was no way he wasn't going to be able to smell that. She was right.

After taking another deep breath, Jasper pulled away slightly and looked back down at Bella with a sly smirk on his face. "You smell delicious." He said softly and Bella shuddered again. "So every vampire I meet keeps telling me." Bella answered, happy that her voice only wavered slightly. Jasper's smirk grew. "Oh I don't mean your blood sweet Bella, though it certainly does smell nice." Bella looked at him in confusion for a moment, her eyes widening as he started trailing a hand down her body, pausing at the top of her jeans for a moment before continuing and fully cupping her between her legs. She gasped softly trying her damnedest not to moan out loud. "I mean the wonderful smell coming from between your legs." Jasper said as he rubbed her lightly through her jeans. He leaned forward again, his lips brushing against her ear as he spoke. "You are so wet Isabella, I can feel it seeping through your jeans." Bella did moan this time not able to stop herself. Jasper chuckled darkly and removed his hand from between her legs. "Your emotions are so pure Bella. You want me, you've wanted me for months. Don't try to deny it, I've felt it." He said as his fingers toyed with her mahogany hair. Bella finally looked away as she felt her cheeks fill with color from her blush. "Mmmm, love it when you do that Bella." Jasper said as his fingers ghosted down the sides of her breasts to rest on her hips.

Bella tried to find it in her to tell Jasper to stop touching her and whispering naughty things in her ear but she couldn't. She wanted him to be doing these things to her and what was worse, Jasper knew it. She was supposed to be in love with Edward, right? Jasper seemed to know exactly what she was thinking and answered her thoughts. "If you really were in love with him this wouldn't be happening. Besides," Jasper continued with a smirk. "we both know I can make you feel so much more than the Victorian Virgin would ever be able to." Bella's eyes snapped back to Jasper's and she drew a shuddering breath. "Then do it." She whispered as her hands moved slowly up his chest to circle around his neck. "Make me feel it all."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is chapter three, sorry about the wait everyone. A special thanks to everyone that has reviewed and added this story to your favorites. It really means a lot to me. Please continue to review because as we all know more reviews mean more orgasms from Jasper. Be kind to each other. Disclaimer: I own nothing. Enjoy!**

A quiet growl escaped Jasper's lips and he pressed himself closer to Bella. "I fully intend to." He whispered against her ear. "Just know that the others will not understand and more importantly, if you give yourself to me," Bella gasped as one of Jasper's hands gripped her ass and pushed her hard against his crotch, letting her feel just how hard he was for her. "If you give yourself to me," He continued. "I will never let you go."

Bella swallowed hard as she stared into Jasper's red eyes. Could she do this? Should she do this? Things with Edward had been growing stale for a while she had just been too afraid to admit it. She was too scared that Edward would make them all leave again and she didn't want that. She had been beating her brains in thinking about why she couldn't bear the thought of them leaving and now she knew. It wasn't fear of Edward leaving or Alice even. She couldn't stand the thought of Jasper being gone. Just as that revelation hit her, Bella's mind started to replay every moment she had ever spent with Jasper. From the time he told her she was "worth it" in the hotel in Phoenix to the horrible incident at her unwanted birthday party. It all seemed to play in slow motion and she gasped at what she saw, Jasper with black eyes, lunging in attack mode, but not looking at her. No he was looking at Edward. How did that even make sense? If he was attacking her wouldn't he be looking at her, his prey? She gasped softly, her fingers gripping Jasper's hair tightly. "You were trying to protect me." She whispered.

A glimmer of understanding passed across Jasper's face and he nodded, confirming her statement. "But then why…?" Bella trailed off now thoroughly confused. "Why did they drag me out? Why did Edward tell everyone I had lost control and wanted to drain you dry?" Jasper supplied for her. Bella nodded. "Because Edward the Cullen golden boy always gets what he wants. It didn't matter that you are mine, that you were made for me." Jasper said nuzzling Bella's neck. "My mate." He whispered against her neck. Bella stiffened and pulled back as much as she could to look at him. "Mate? But…but Edward said I was his mate. How can I be yours?" A dark, angry look washed over Jasper's face, his eyes turning black. "Edward lied!" He hissed as he pushed away from Bella and began pacing in his room.

Bella took a moment to collect herself as she watched him. Taking a deep breath she spoke. "Why did you never tell me?" She asked. A growl escaped from Jasper and Bella jumped, thinking that perhaps she should have waited till he seemed a little less angry before asking. "Your cell is ringing." Jasper said through clenched teeth. "I don't care." Bella responded knowing she was pushing and she probably was stupid for it. She just needed to know. "Bella go answer your phone and give me time to calm down." Jasper said stopping his pacing and looking at her. Bella opened her mouth to argue but decided to concede and started heading for the door.

Jasper was wrapped around her before she could get out of the room, his lips pressed to hers in a bruising force, showing just how close to losing control he was. "I will answer your questions soon. Now go it's probably Charlie." Bella nodded her hand on her lips and her head spinning from his kiss, as she stumbled out of his room and down the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter will showcase the softer side of Jasper. A special thanks to everyone that has reviewed and added this story to your favorites. It really means a lot to me. Please continue to review because as we all know more reviews mean more orgasms from Jasper. Be kind to each other. Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I own nothing so you can't sue!**

Hurrying into Edward's bedroom, Bella quickly found her phone and answered it without checking the caller I.D. "Hello?"

"Hello Bella." The tinkling sound of her pixie-like best friend answered. Bella's heart stopped beating for a fraction of a second and then shot off like a horse at the Kentucky Derby.

"A..Alice?" Bella stumbled over Alice's name as her mind began to come up with horrible pictures of how awful this conversation was probably going to go. There was no way that Alice had not seen what just took place with Jasper.

A soft giggle answered through the phone. "You really must calm down Bella, I can hear your heart flying through the phone." Alice said softly, amusement clear in her voice. "I need you to listen to me and listen carefully. Trust Jasper. Everything he tells you is the truth. He can't lie to you Bella and even if he could he never would." Alice paused for a moment as if to let her words sink in. "The next few days are going to be very…stressful. There are many things that have been hidden not only from you but from some of the others as well. Stay close to Jasper; he will keep you safe, as will I. I have to go now, I'll see you soon Bella. Remember to trust Jasper."

"Alice wait!" But it was already to late, Alice had hung up the phone and Bella was left with more questions than she had before. But hey at least she knew one thing for sure, apparently she could trust Jasper. _Yeah that helps a lot,_ she thought sarcastically even though she somehow knew Alice was right.

"Cryptic little thing isn't she?" Bella let out a surprised squeak, whirled around towards the door, and in true Bella fashion lost her balance and headed straight for a meet and greet with the floor. First contact however was taking a long time and as she opened her eyes to see what the holdup was she realized that she was in Jasper's arms. He had caught her. Her eyes travelled up his arms, across his chest, up his pale neck, lingered for a moment on his lips and then straight up to his eyes which had returned to the red they were when she had first went to his room. Red eyes that were shining in amusement at her clumsiness. Eyes that were darkening with desire and need as she blushed and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. Jasper moved her so that she was standing up right again but did not release her from his arms which was just peachy with her. One of his hands came up and he pulled her bottom lip from her teeth with his thumb, smoothing over it before moving to cup one of her overheated cheeks. She sighed softly, her eyes closing as she nuzzled her face against his palm almost reflexively. Bella looked up at Jasper again when she heard a soft growl, or maybe more of a purr, radiating from Jasper's chest. Yes definitely more of a purr. Huh, who knew vampires could purr. But then it did seem to fit him somehow. You could certainly compare Jasper to a lion with his honey golden hair and the lighting fast moves he used when fighting. "You're thinking awfully hard about something there darlin." He said, a hint of his southern accent leaking through.

"I was comparing you to a lion." Bella said without thinking, still mesmerized by him. His soft chuckles brought her brain up to speed with her mouth and she turned even redder before leaning forward and hiding her face against his chest. A very well-muscled chest, somewhere in between the wrestler type body of Emmett and the sinewy body of Edward. She felt a wave of comfort wash over her and knew that it was Jasper trying to ease her obvious embarrassment. "Thanks." She mumbled into his shirt. The hand that had been against her cheek was now tangled in her dark hair and she felt the one around her waist move under her shirt to stroke her lower back soothingly. She suddenly felt the urge, no the need, to kiss Jasper and as if he knew without her having to say what she needed he gently moved her head away from his chest and pressed his lips softly to hers. This kiss was different than the last. It was gentler while still holding the same passion as before. Her arms moved to encircle his neck and attempt to draw him closer to her. Their bodies molded against each other and seemed to fit perfectly like a puzzle piece. As her lips moved with his, his tongue stroking hers lovingly, it was like a light bulb went off in her head. A slow smile spread across Jasper's face as he let her up for air, like he knew that it had finally clicked for her. "Mine." She whispered as she clung to him and he nodded. "I think it's time we had that chat." Jasper said as he took her hand and led her from Edward's room towards Carlisle's study.


End file.
